


I'm Just So Darn Thirsty

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Basically PWP, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Endgame is Ignored, Established Relationship, Lethal-Desires, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Road Head, drunk Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: That only lasted about two minutes before Bucky, who had been just been quietly giggling to himself since he got dropped into the car, demanded quite loudly, “Steve, stop the car. Right now.”Steve, thinking Bucky is going to be sick, goes into Protector Mode and glances over at Bucky worriedly. “Why? What’s wrong, Buck?”Bucky shakes his head a little, smacking his lips and running his tongue over them slowly. “I’m so damn thirsty.”Steve rolls his eyes and focuses back on the road. “You already had too much to drink, babe.”“Not enough, handsome,” Bucky says, voice low and seductive, and Steve chances another look over at him because his change in tone confused him, but then Bucky’s taking off his seat belt and is leaning over the center console, hands immediately working on Steve’s pants…(based off a Tumblr post by lethal-desires)





	I'm Just So Darn Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Based off: http://lethal-desires.tumblr.com/post/158292338623/i-said-im-a-baaaaad-boy
> 
> ugh I just saw that and had to write this. I hope you like it!

I’m Just So Darn Thirsty

Steve’s always been the responsible one in the relationship, always looking out for Bucky when he’s being reckless and picking up the mess that inevitably follows. Tonight isn’t much different. 

It was Clint’s birthday, so they all met up downtown and began ‘the pub crawl to end all pub crawls’. Everyone in the group had their own favorite bar, so instead of fighting over which bar they would go to, they decided to just go to every single one, all twelve of them.

By bar number seven, Steve was starting to regret making the heroic decision to DD, but then he would just take a look at Bucky, who was having the time of his life, and he knew he made the right choice. If taking a night to let loose was was what Bucky needed, Steve was more than happy to give him that. _(There’s also the fact that he can’t exactly get drunk by normal means, but, details)._

The night passed quickly enough in a blur of spilled drinks and intense (read: borderline filthy) dance moves. By the time bar close rolled around, the entire crew was completely on their own level and in talks of continuing the party back at Clint’s apartment. 

Steve and Bucky waited with everyone outside for their Ubers before heading back down the street to find where Steve parked the car. Bucky was in the clingy-affectionate stage of his drunkenness and practically glued himself to Steve’s side and nuzzled against his neck the whole walk. 

When they got to the car, Steve had to basically pry Bucky off of him and shove him into the passenger seat before buckling him in and rounding the car to get in the driver’s seat. The drive to Clint’s wouldn’t take them long, so Steve settled in for what he thought would be an uneventful and fast trip.

That only lasted about two minutes before Bucky, who had been just been quietly giggling to himself since he got dropped into the car, demanded quite loudly, “Steve, stop the car. Right now.”

Steve, thinking Bucky is going to be sick, goes into Protector Mode and glances over at Bucky worriedly. “Why? What’s wrong, Buck?”

Bucky shakes his head a little, smacking his lips and running his tongue over them slowly. “I’m so damn thirsty.”

Steve rolls his eyes and focuses back on the road. “You already had too much to drink, babe.”

“Not enough, handsome,” Bucky says, voice low and seductive, and Steve chances another look over at him because his change in tone confused him, but then Bucky’s taking off his seat belt and is leaning over the center console, hands immediately working on Steve’s pants… 

“What? Buck!” Steve splutters as Bucky gets Steve’s flies open and is reaching into his briefs, stroking Steve’s cock that is already perking up in interest.

“Well, _hello there,_ Cap,” Bucky says and fucking _salutes_ Steve’s cock when he untucks it from its confines. 

Steve glances down at Bucky and curses, tightening his grip on the steering wheel, but for the life of him, he cannot come up with a solid excuse for why he doesn’t try to stop Bucky. Maybe because his conscience checked out the second he heard Bucky use his ‘bedroom voice’ and Bucky gives _excellent_ head.

Any other thought is immediately thrust _(pun intended)_ from Steve’s mind the second Bucky gets his way-too plush lips wrapped around him. Like Steve said, Bucky is King of Blowjobs on any normal day, but when he’s drunk, it’s like any sliver of reserve he normally would have is gone and he just… completely _goes for it,_ his only focus getting his partner off in the most explicit ways ever. 

“Ung… oh sh-shit!” Steve curses, trying his best to just keep his eyes open and on the road as Bucky takes him all the way down his throat and fucking _holds him there._

The road they’re on is not overly crowded, especially with it being so late at night that it’s actually early morning. Steve doesn’t like risking it, though, so when Bucky starts suckling at the head and turns his face enough so he can blink innocently up at Steve, Steve flicks on his blinker and pulls over. 

“Jesus, baby,” Steve mutters, threading his fingers through Bucky’s messy hair after hastily throwing the car into park, shallowly thrusting his hips up a few times. “Feels so good.”

Bucky preens under the praise and goes back to bobbing his head quickly, working his throat as he grips Steve tightly at the base. Bucky’s drooling and his eyes are watering with the obscene pace he’s setting for himself, but it just helps to get Steve off that much faster, so he’s not complaining. 

It only takes Bucky deepthroating Steve one more time for Steve to know he’s about to come. Steve tightens his fist in Bucky’s hair, tugging just enough to warn him without actually trying to pull him off. 

Bucky gets the message, pulling up enough to tongue at the slit and tease his bottom teeth just under the head of Steve’s cock, immediately making him come hot and hard down Bucky’s throat. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,”_ Steve curses and he white knuckles the steering wheel with one hand, the other still gripped in Bucky’s hair, probably painfully tight. 

Bucky continues to suckle at the head and hum contentedly until Steve’s breathing starts to even out and he starts to pet his fingers through Bucky’s now slightly-sweaty fringe. 

“Not exactly the actions of a good citizen, Buck,” Steve teases after a moment. 

Bucky just mumbles something incoherent, as he’s still got Steve’s cock in between his lips. Steve chuckles and removes his hand from Bucky’s hair to try and signal him it’s time to come up for air.

“What was that?” Steve asks, voice light as he tries to fight off another laugh.

“I _said,”_ Bucky says, swallowing and wiping his mouth on the back of hand. “God fucking bless America.”

Steve stares at him for a second and then just bursts out laughing, full body as tears start to sting his eyes. Bucky simply grins at him with a cat-that-got-it’s-cream look and then starts laughing, too. 

It’s safe to say they’re much later getting to Clint’s than the rest of the group, and their friends _definitely_ know why and _absolutely_ give them a lot of shit for it. 

Steve just grins and takes it, tucking Bucky under his arm and pressing soft kisses to his temple as Bucky tries in vain to defend his honor.

Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> one day I'll get around to writing something longer than than a short one shot with these lovely idiots. hopefully one day soon.
> 
> please let me know if you have any prompts or requests! writer's block is a cold hearted bitch and I'll take all the ammo I can get! 
> 
> <3


End file.
